


Sleep Talking

by princess_fluffle



Category: Dark Phoenix - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: Remix of a story based on a tumblr post, "my boyfriend talks in his sleep and I wish it was just cute gibberish but instead it's TERRIFYING.Charles is sleep talking





	Sleep Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292490) by [terrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/pseuds/terrae). 



> WARNING:   
> This contains major spoilers for Dark Phoenix

“...I never thought for one moment we could be the only planet with life,” Charles voice rang out in the darkness. 

 

Erik snickered at the surety as he rolled over to face his lover. In the wake of  what happened with Jean, Raven, and his resulting retirement, Charles had spent two months lost on where he fit in and while he’d be more than happy to realize that place was always supposed to be by Erik’s side, sometimes he still had a tendency to be professorial, even in his sleep it would appear. 

 

“Charles,” Erik rubbed the telepath’s cheek ever so gently. “Nobody is debating you in class, we’re in Genosha remember?”

 

Charles eyes fluttered open and he moved his head around, still slightly disoriented. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Darling,” he replied after a moment. “I swore Jean was here with us. She was explaining how beautiful the wildlife was on Jupiter. She had a broad smile and was projecting the image of what looked like a pack multicolored polar bear cubs.” 

 

“Sounds like a lovely dream, Lieb,” Erik kissed Charles’s plump lips before laying on his chest and falling back to sleep listening to the telepath’s heartbeat. 

 

A few nights later, Erik was once again awoken by Charles but this time he wasn’t just talking. With less control of his powers in his sleeping state, he was projecting images of a fire like substance coming right at them. As Erik jumped up protectively Charles started screaming, “I’m sorry I never thought it would harm you.”  

 

“Charles,” the metakineticist  yelled out in a voice that was more Magneto than Erik resulting in the telepath releasing a blood curdling yell.  

 

“Where am I?” 

 

“You’re safe with me in bed, in our flat” Erik calmed his tone as he faced almost nose to nose with him. “There’s no flames, you see? It’s okay now, I’m here. What happened?” 

 

“It was all my fault,” Charles sobbed. 

 

“It was just a dream,” Erik hugged him tight. 

 

“No,” Charles shook his head. “Jean, Raven... it all happened because of me. I shouldn’t have sent them up there at all, that’s what caused all of it. Raven knew that and now she’s gone. They both are.” 

 

“You look at me,” Erik waved his hand, turning all the lights on. “Jean forgave you, I was there and Raven would too.” 

 

“You don’t know that. You don’t know my sister better than I do.”

 

“It would appear I do,” Erik flashed a grin. “She spent most of her life trying to protect and nurture our people, which is what she was doing for Jean when the accident happened. Furthermore she could never stay mad at you; look at all that you two went through and she always came home.” 

 

“Not this time. She was going to leave with Hank,” Charles whaled. “He told me.” 

 

“Yes Charles, because she was in love with him since the moment they met. Did it ever occur to you that after waiting for him while he dedicated 30 years to a school, it was time for them to put their rekindled relationship first?” 

 

“But, but..” Charles stopped crying as he contemplated the similarities between the two couples. 

 

“But nothing Charles. Raven would never hold a grudge against you for trying to save a fellow mutant- especially one who was basically family. Good Lord, she forgave me for shooting her. I literally tried to kill her and do you know what happened the next time she saw me?” 

 

“She threatened to stab you in the neck,” Charles smirked. 

 

“Well fine, after that.” 

 

“She shot you through the neck,” Charles bit his lip. 

 

“You know what, Xavier? You are lucky you’re still cute.” Erik smiled. “Fine after we were both done killing each other. Raven came to me when I thought I had nobody and she told me that we were a family and that I should come home after saving you. You were always the most important man in her life, Hank or no Hank.” 

 

The pair settled back into a cuddle but this time Erik didn’t doze off so quickly. He felt the hand on the clock pass the hour mark once, and then twice. It seemed it was about to pass a third time and he silently swore to dispose of it the next day when his restless mind must have finally relented. What felt like moments later, however, he felt Charles tugging at him and light appearing on the other side of his eyes. 

 

“Charles do you know what is the best part of founding Genosha?” Erik pulled a pillow over his eyes. “I don’t have to care how light it is, I get up whenever I please which is not now.” 

 

“It’s not that, Erik,” Charles whispered into his ear. “And it wasn’t a dream.” 

 

“Oh,” Erik, still half asleep replied. “I’m touched, Charles and I’d love to but at our age my penis also needs eight to ten hours of sleep to get up.” 

 

“Erik!” Charles squeaked as he lifted the pillow. “It’s Jean, look, it wasn’t just my mind. But how?”

 

He followed Charles’s gaze as his eyes adjusted and indeed there was Jean, beautiful smile, and long hair; looking exactly as she always had with the addition of the red glow surrounding her. 

 

“Jean, dear,” Erik, never one to stand down because of fear, began to get out of the bed. “I don’t know how to say this but, are you an evil ghost?” 

 

Maybe the Phoenix was back to end them once and for all but he wasn’t going to let Charles go, not again. If one of them was going to die today, Erik was more than ready. At least he’d have gone happy. 

 

“No,” the girl smiled and let out her signature laugh. “I’m not dead. I wanted to tell someone but I just sort of lost track of Earth for a bit without gravity.” 

 

“What about…” Charles peaked around Erik’s waist. 

 

“Oh that bitch is dead,” Jean walked over. “Very, very dead. Then I traveled around in space for a bit.” 

 

“And now you’re back?” Erik stared at her relieved but confused. 

 

“Well, I miss everyone.” Jean sat down between the two men. “But I’m not done traveling. I haven’t found what I’m looking for.” 

 

“What is that dear?” Charles smiled at what would always be his favorite student.

 

“You gave me a family who loved me,” Jean’s scarlet omission dimmed as tears fell. “I know I got mad but that’s only because of how important you were to me.” 

 

She turned to Erik, “how much you both meant to me. But then I took away your family. I killed Raven.” 

 

“Sweetheart you’re our family, too,” Charles offered. 

 

“Exactly,” Erik added. “We forgive you and are overjoyed to not have lost you as well.”

 

“I know,” Jean’s face fell into her hands as she continued. 

 

“I still hear her and maybe it is just a memory but maybe she’s still out there and I’m going to search the heavens until I find out.” 

 

“What about Scott?” Erik surprised even himself with the question. “He shouldn’t have to live without the person he loves if he doesn’t have to. He thinks you’re gone forever.”

 

“What about Hank?” Jean countered. 

 

“Erik, stop.” Charles must have said the words a dozen times in their relationship but for the first time it appeared to cause his old friend pause. 

 

“A long time ago, I made the mistake of trying to control a strong willed female, and do you know what it caused? She ended up nearly hating me and we were all very close to losing everything forever. ”

 

Erik wasn’t sure if Charles was referring to Raven or Jean.  The truth was the telepath wasn’t either maybe he meant both. 

 

“You listen to me,” he turned to Jean with a mix of relief and sadness. “You do what you have to do okay? But when you’re done, go home okay? We’ve got a long overdue wedding to get to.”

 

“I promise,” Jean nodded before hugging the two men and ascending back toward the sky. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
